ENSÉÑAME CÓMO AMAR LEARN ME HOW LOVE
by aurox0122
Summary: Tras una larga relación a distancia, Diana llega Seúl con la ilusión de empezar una nueva vida con su novio Miguel. Sin embargo, las cosas no resultan como ella esperaba y ahora tendrá que defenderse en una ciudad desconocida. A su llegada a la ciudad, conoce a un chico solitario y de belleza deslumbrante quien resulta ser su vecino y un paciente del trastorno bipolar.


**LLUVIA Y LIMÓN**

Diana espera a su novio en una silla del aeropuerto de Incheon, en Corea. Su corazón late deprisa y trata de matar el tiempo contando los miles de zapatos que vienen y van, de un lado a otro, como olas que se pierden entre los equipajes. Ella mira el reloj continuamente. Una, dos, tres horas. Una, dos, cinco llamadas sin respuesta. Resignada, se levanta de su asiento y recoge su equipaje del suelo. Está bien, ya no importa, se dice; y esboza una sonrisa nostálgica pero llena de optimismo.

Mientras camina hacia la salida, Diana se da cuenta de la cantidad de rostros tristes y felices allí reunidos. Los sonidos de reencuentros y las lágrimas de emoción parecen envolverla como un capullo y ella acelera el paso, tratando de ahogar el nudo que comienza a formarse en su garganta. Ya en la puerta principal, alza el brazo y toma rápidamente el primer taxi estacionado.

El carro arranca suavemente. Diana inhala y exhala profundamente el aire un poco salado y húmedo de Seúl, y relaja poco a poco su cuerpo contra el asiento. Cierra los ojos tratando de recordar el sonido de su gente, sus amigos y sus cosas. Su corazón se arruga un poco, no puede evitar extrañar su país. Y en ese momento se da cuenta que está sola, que no tiene nada. Ahora es una pequeña hoja que vuela a azar del viento, sin timón ni brújula. No importa, lo tengo a él y es suficiente, piensa. Diana abre los ojos y mira a través de la ventanilla cómo los edificios de Seúl parecen camuflarse con el cielo nocturno. Un frío le recorre la médula. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, dice en un susurro. El taxista, ya bastante viejo, conduce despacio y en silencio entre multitudes de calles desconocidas en medio de la noche. El taxímetro aumenta cada vez y de repente Diana recuerda que no tiene muchos won en su cartera.

\- Disculpe – le dice al taxista en un coreano perfecto- ¿estamos cerca de la dirección?

El taxista la mira sorprendido por el retrovisor. No esperaba tal fluidez de una extranjera, pero no le dice nada.

\- A unas pocas cuadras. ¿quiere que la deje aquí?

\- Por favor.

El carro se detiene en una esquina de la calle de Garusugil en el sector de Sinsadong. Diana desciende del taxi y se estira para liberar el estrés. Lleva un jean y una camisa blanca sencilla, su cabello castaño oscuro está atado en una coleta y aparte de su bolso de cuero, lleva en el maletero todo su equipaje y los sueños de una nueva vida. Mira en redondo, la calle está atestada de tiendas de ropa y cafeterías una detrás de otra, en hileras. A su alrededor sólo pasan personas de traje oscuro y ojos rasgados caminando con aire cansado hacia sus casas y mujeres en mini falda riéndose y tapándose la boca con sus delgadas manos. El taxista abre el maletero y baja el equipaje. Diana abre la cartera, saca ocho billetes de 10000 won y se los entrega.

\- Que tenga un buen viaje – le dice el taxista y le devuelve el cambio. Diana observa el dinero en su mano por instante, como si buscara en él, algo que parece pasar por alto. Él taxi arranca y en ese instante, ella lo recuerda: ¿cómo llego a mi casa? Pero es demasiado tarde, el taxi coge la curva y desaparece de vista.

Ella suspira y da una vuelta completa a su alrededor intentando ubicarse. En frente suyo hay una pequeña callecita limitada por un pequeño restaurante de comida coreana y un almacén de ropa. A su izquierda y derecha un espacioso andén y detrás suyo una gran avenida. ¿por dónde comienzo?

Saca el celular del bolsillo y revisa la dirección de su nueva casa. Mira a un lado y después al otro. Preocupada, se muerde el labio inferior. No lo queda otra opción más que caminar por entre las calles hasta encontrarla. Resignada, intenta sacar la manija de la maleta pero es inútil. La mira a un lado y después al otro e intenta de nuevo. Nada, está atascada. ¡Mierda! De repente la noche parece pasar más lentamente y la callejuela, de alguna manera, se torna más infinita. Enojada por su mala suerte, se agacha y oculta su rostro entre sus brazos tratando de pensar en una solución. De repente, unas botas militares aparecen de la nada, primero una y después la otra. ¿Será la policía? Sube la mirada lentamente. Un jean gris oscuro y una camisilla del mismo color debajo de un grueso gabán azul oscuro. ¿Y después? Un rostro. Un rostro como los ángeles. Tan cerca, tan cerca de ella. Diana traga saliva con pesadez. Unos ojos almendrados, grandes y negros como la tinta china chocan contra los suyos.

Por un momento olvida respirar y en ese instante sólo lo contempla a él, que la mira fijamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Su corazón late deprisa y sus mejillas se tornan cálidas. Diana se levanta de un salto y se aparta. El chico saca lentamente su mano derecha del bolsillo y señala la maleta.

\- parece que necesitas ayuda.

Su voz es gruesa, fuerte, confiada. Diana se paraliza y carraspea un poco la garganta para aclarar su voz.

\- No, estoy bien. Todo lo que esto necesita es un poco de fuerza – le dice intentando sacar de nuevo la manija con todas sus fuerzas, pero queda totalmente en ridículo. _"¿qué estás haciendo? Tonta_"

\- Si sigues así sólo dañarás la maleta y te lastimarás las manos.

Diana se detiene y se observa las manos ya enrojecidas. Él se agacha y examina un poco la maleta por ambos lados.

\- No está rota. Parece que algo dentro la atascó.

\- ¿tengo que sacar las cosas?

\- No creo que sea necesario

El chico se levanta y agarrando la manija con fuerza, la saca de un tirón. Diana lo mira sorprendida.

\- ¡vaya! ¡muchas gracias! Me has salvado de llevar cargando esta cosa por todo corea.

\- No es nada.

Pero antes de que él continuara su camino, Diana recuerda algo y lo detiene del brazo.

\- ¡espere! – Él regresa su mirada. Diana se avergüenza un poco – pues… verás… estoy un poco perdida ¿podrías ayudarme con esta dirección? Lo siento mucho.

El chico se acerca y la analiza impasible. Su mirada es tan profunda que a Diana se le dispara el corazón y hecha un manojo de nervios, desvía la suya. El chico no dice nada, y en cambio, empuja la maleta un poco hacia atrás y se adentra con ella por la callecita.

\- ¿va a acompañarme?

\- Si le digo por dónde ir, tal vez se pierda. Sólo recuerde bien por dónde vamos.

En el camino, y de vez en cuando, Diana se vuelve hacia él intentando consumir aquél corto instante. Lo mira en detalle. Es un hombre joven, tal vez unos veinte años, alto y esbelto, con una mirada profunda y un perfil bien tallado. Su cabello es de un tono rojizo con un corte profesional y su apariencia es similar al de un modelo de pasarela. Diana lo imagina con su cabello tirado hacia atrás, un traje haute couture y una bella rubia a su lado. Si, definitivamente es de ese estilo. Y también posee un aura imponente e irreal, como si se tratase de algún emperador o dios asiático. Porque su belleza traspasa el límite de la irrealidad y su mirada inteligente brilla aún en la noche. Pero todo es real, él lleva su maleta y ella, tan común y corriente, camina a su lado por una calle que huele a kimchi y a soju.

\- ¿recuerda la ruta? – le dice él con la mirada fija en el camino

\- ¿eh?... - Diana despabila y se da cuenta que ha caminado distraída todo ese tiempo - ¡ah!... claro, ¡no es tan difícil! – miente avergonzada.

Siguen caminando unos minutos más. Bordean algunos restaurantes, siguen derecho por otras tantas tiendas de ropa. Al poco tiempo, se detienen frente a un edificio blanco de siete plantas justo al final del camino. El edificio no parece antiguo, pero luce bastante viejo y desgastado. La planta baja es un parqueadero abierto abarrotado de carros y bicicletas de todo tipo y tamaño. Tras franquear la puerta metálica de la entrada, entran a un pequeño y oscuro recibidor. Algunas macetas con frondosas plantas reposan en las esquinas y las paredes ya están descoloridas. El recibidor da la impresión de estar abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo y sobre la barra, yacen acumulados unos periódicos viejos y partes de bicicletas. Lo único que no luce desgastado son las escaleras ubicadas al fondo. El piso parece ser brillado con frecuencia y los pasamanos están limpios. El chico avanza y sube las escaleras sin ningún esfuerzo. Uno, dos… cuatro… siete pisos. En su frente no hay señales de sudor y su respiración no se escucha acelerada. Deja la maleta en el suelo.

\- ¿Dónde es?

Diana revisa su celular.

\- 701

En el piso siete sólo hay dos departamentos, uno al lado del otro como gemelos. El chico agarra de nuevo el equipaje y se detiene justo en el departamento frente a la escalera. Ella digita la clave en la door lock de la entrada. La puerta se abre con un pitido de comprobación y el chico entra y la deja en el recibidor.

\- Muchas gracias – le dice de nuevo – perdóneme por hacerle caminar hasta aquí.

\- No es nada – repite él. – los fideos de la esquina son buenos, por si te apetece comer.

Entonces vive cerca… un momento, ¿qué estás pensando? ¡céntrate!

\- ¿ah, si? Quizá en otra ocasión, he tomado un taxi y sólo me he quedado con 2000 won. ¿sabes de alguna casa de cambio cercana?

\- Caminas derecho dos cuadras y volteas a la izquierda, al lado de una pequeña tienda, encuentras una

\- Gracias – le dice ella - ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

\- No gracias. Tengo que irme.

Y el chico sale y la roza un poco. Siente su aroma, un aroma a lluvia y limón.

\- Buenas noches – le dice, y sale corriendo por las escaleras.

Diana sonríe. "Ah… ¿Cuál era su nombre?... Chica tonta".

El departamento es sencillo y cómodo. En la entrada, hay un pequeño espacio para guardar los zapatos tal y como muestran en las películas. El piso es de madera y las paredes son delgadas. Desde la entrada se sigue por un pequeño corredor que desemboca en una pequeña sala. Al lado izquierdo hay otro corredor, con un cuarto de un lado y el baño del otro. A la derecha, se encuentra la cocina separada de la sala por un mesón de madera. Diana abre las cortinas. La luz de las farolas logran iluminar el departamento y se da cuenta que no tiene tan mal paisaje. Los techos y azoteas de las casitas de Seúl, parecen pequeños retazos de cemento iluminados por las luces de la ciudad, y a lo lejos, la torre de Namsam emerge entre ellas imponente y poderosa, en lo alto de la montaña.

Diana abre el armario y encuentra algunos ibul. Los saca y los extiende en medio de la sala. Mira hacia el techo. La sombra de los carros que pasan, opaca momentáneamente la luz de la calle. Diana busca su celular y lo prende. No hay llamadas perdidas. Siente un vacío en el corazón. Ha venido tan lejos y sólo por él…¿por qué no la ha llamado? Y luego empiezan aquellas suposiciones que se hacen cuando algo va mal. Y ella supone que a lo mejor está ocupado y la ha olvidado o que se ha quedado dormido o que está muy cansado. Mientras da vuelta a todos estos pensamientos, busca en el directorio de contactos hasta encontrar su nombre: "Miguel" Ella lo lee y lo relee, separando en su mente cada una de las letras mientras su pulgar jueguetea entre llamarlo y no. Pero al final, se rinde y lo apaga. ¿Desde cuándo ha sido así de temerosa? Diana, la mujer resuelta y segura de sí misma, la de las ideas locas y de decisiones arriesgadas ¡ha tenido miedo de hundir un solo botón! Avergonzada de sí misma, arroja su celular lejos y se envuelve dentro de las cobijas. Cierra los ojos, y de repente, viene a su mente la imagen de aquél chico guapo. Sus ojos negros como el azabache, su mirada profunda y fría como un lago congelado, su espalda ancha y su piel perfecta, como él. Recuerda su aroma de lluvia y limón. Un aroma que no puede ser imitado porque está perfumado de sí mismo. El chico que huele a primavera. Sonríe. Y en medio de sus pensamientos, Diana se queda dormida.


End file.
